The Fin Trials (Episode List)
A list of episodes in The Fin Trials. Season 1 Episode 1: Discovery Upload Date: September 23, 2014 Piper and Alice were normal girls until one day after school, they get what they think are flu shots. After that, they go to a pool for fun. What happens at the pool is very strange... Episode 2: Found Out Upload Date: September 27, 2014 While Piper and Alice try to figure out how not to get wet at Ashley's pool party, something goes terribly wrong. Episode 3: Don't Tell Upload Date: October 5, 2014 Ashley needs some time to think about what she had become, so she doesn't want Piper and Alice to stay the night. But Alice and Piper get in trouble. Episode 4: Is This Real Life? Upload Date: While Alice and Piper are wondering why Ashley hasn't been talking to them, they discover that tails aren't the only things they've gained. That's when they notice something shiny outside. Episode 5: Test Subjects Upload Date: October 25, 2014 When Alice falls unconscious with no explanation at all, Piper must find out how to cure her friend. Episode 6: The Reveal Upload Date: November 4, 2014 When Alice starts having weird dreams, something big is revealed. Episode 7: Controlled Upload Date: November 8, 2014 When Alice and Piper get an unexpected call from Ashley, they find out why Ashley has been avoiding them. Episode 8: The Chase Upload Date: November 15, 2014 When Piper and Alice go for a walk in the forest, they find something very important. Episode 9: Memories Upload Date: November 29, 2014 While Alice remembers Piper, she "hears" a voice. Alice finds something in the woods which gives her a clue into the future. Episode 10: The Light Upload Date: December 6, 2014 Alice attends Piper's funeral. Episode 11: Finale Upload Date: December 14, 2014 The girls go to deal with the Creator once and for all. Season 2 Episode 1: Not Again Upload Date: January 11, 2015 When Alice's brother finds a mysterious bottle, he decides to play a game with it. Alice find out and takes the bottle away, leaving them with no games to play with. Her brother decides to get some payback after she takes it away. Episode 2: Life and Death Upload Date: January 18, 2015 Alice tells her brother Ben about being a mermaid, she decides to look in her bookshelves to find some information about mermaids. When she gets frustrated about not finding anything, she takes a walk only to be led to more trouble. Episode 3: The Sins Upload Date: January 24, 2015 The sins of the mermaid world, Greed and Revenge, look for the necklace of life and death. When Alice doesn't give it to them, she has to face unpleasant consequences. Episode 4: S.O.S. Upload Date: February 1, 2015 Alice has a crazy dream, and decides to go and explore the area where the dream took place. When she gets there, she seeks help. Episode 5: In the Woods Upload Date: February 14, 2015 When Alice is experimenting with the necklace, she goes outside to test out a flying power. As she does, she accidentally gets transported into the woods where the Sins are keeping Piper. Episode 6: Perspective Upload Date: February 23, 2015 Alice tries to make a potion to destroy the force field trapping Piper, but something goes terribly wrong. Luckily, her brother Ben helps her through it. Episode 7: Twisted Upload Date: March 1, 2015 When Piper gets transported to Alice caused by the Sins, they find themselves in a sticky situation. Episode 8: Jealousy Upload Date: March 10, 2015 Greed is fed up with having to guard Piper all the time, so she creates a new sin with her powers. The new sin, Jealousy, becomes friends with Piper and decides to help her escape. Episode 9: Flora Upload Date: March 15, 2015 Alice has a vision when a strange mythical being enters her room. Episode 10: The Last Battle Upload Date: April 18, 2015 Jealousy and Flora help Piper and Alice escape, but the Sins follow, forcing a final confrontation. Season 3 Episode 1: New and Improved Upload Date: July 9, 2015 Alice and Piper divide the powers of the necklace so it can't be used to take over the world. Meanwhile, the Sins have not disappeared completely. They are still spirits, only held onto this world by the forces of the ring in which they were trapped in. Episode 2: Switched Upload Date: July 23, 2015 Piper and Alice try teleporting together, but it goes horribly wrong. Episode 3: Wiped Out Upload Date: August 31, 2015 When Alice tries on the ring for the first time in a few days, the Sins have a chance to practice their newfound powers on her. Episode 4: Unexpected Upload Date: September 27, 2015 While Alice is getting more and more worried about the ring, she and Piper go on a hike to take their mind off things. Category:The Fin Trials Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes